Healing A Broken Heart
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: after finding out that their crushes are together sakura and hinata became heartbroken so ino requested a mission to make them forget about them. what will happen when they get captured by a certain organization? deiino, itahina, sasosaku, sasunaru,more. On Hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Ino was at her home, comforting her best friends, who were crying their eyes out on her couch as she watches them cry.

"I can't believe it" sobbed Sakura.

"I don't believe it either" sobbed Hinata.

As the two cried and hugged each other sobbing till their hearts content.

"hey calm down you two, there's plenty of fishes in the sea, you deserve someone better than them" Ino said.

"but we love them" said both sobbing kunoichis.

'_oh boy this is going to be tough' _Ino thought sighing.

Just then there was a knock on her door, so she left the living for a bit to answer the door, when she answered the door she saw her other best friend Tenten there.

"hey Ino, so how are they?" Tenten asked.

"not so good Tenny please come in" Ino said as she let the weapon using mistress inside her home and Tenten went inside and the two headed to the living room and Tenten saw Sakura and Hinata there still crying on the couch.

"I can see that" she commented.

"I know it's been two days since they found out" Ino said as she remembered what occurred two days ago.

Flashback

_Sakura and Hinata were walking down the village after their shift at the hospital were done not noticing the looks of pity the villagers were giving them._

_Anyway as the medic nins were walking, they saw their crushes walking out of the Ichiraku's ramen stand holding hands, shocking the pink haired and indigo haired kunoichis as their eyes widened at the sight._

'_**what is going on?'**__ thought Sakura as saw them_

'_**why are they holding hands'**__ thought Hinata as she too stares at them._

"_I knew this would happen" said one of the villagers_

"_yeah, they were bound to find out sooner or later" said another villager._

_As they saw the girls with watering eyes as they ran towards the Yamanaka flower shop._

End of flashback

"I know it's been two days since then and they're still crying" Ino said.

"they must really love them" Tenten commented.

"I know they do" Ino said.

"well, we have to do something to help them" Tenten said.

"yeah, but like what can we do?" Ino asked.

"how about a mission request" suggested Tenten.

"not a bad idea Tenny" Ino said getting interested.

"could you watch them over for a bit I'll be right back" she said as she left her house leaving Tenten alone with the two crying medical ninjas.

When Ino finally arrived at the tower, she headed towards the office and knocked on the door.

"come in" said a voice and Ino opened the door and went inside to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Kitty.

"Ino what brings you here?" Shizune asked.

"I'm here to request a mission for me, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata" Ino replied.

"for what may I ask why?" asked Tsunade.

"because I realized that we haven't been on mission together" half-lied Ino.

"oh, you've been on a mission with them a month ago." Tsunade said.

"that was then and this is now" Ino said.

"Ino you're requesting a mission just two days after Sakura and Hinata broke down when they found out about Uchiha and my brother" Kitty said.

"is that why you're requesting a mission to make them forget about them?" Tsunade asked.

And Ino nodded her head.

"very well then the three of you will go on a two month mission with Kymmie as your captain to go to the Thunder village to retrieve a scroll from the lord" Tsunade said.

"you have two months to complete this mission, that's plenty of time for Sakura and Hinata forget about Sasuke and Naruto completely" Tsunade said.

"got it" Ino said.

"good you and the girls will meet up Kymmie tomorrow by sundown." Tsunade said.

"by once you meet up with Kymmie, the four of you will leave for your mission" she said.

"understood" Ino said.

"very well you may leave" Tsunade said.

"alright" Ino said as she bowed in front of them as she left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When Ino left the tower, she headed towards home to lift Tenten from her duty of watching Sakura and Hinata. So when she arrived home she saw Sakura and Hinata fast asleep on her couch and Tenten was sitting on the other couch sipping a cup of tea.

"they're fast asleep" she said when she heard the blonde coming in.

"how long have they been asleep?" Ino asked.

"right after you left, they couldn't cry any longer and fell asleep" replied Tenten as she sipped on her tea.

"so how'd it go with Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"great, Sakura, Hinata, and I have a mission with Kymmie-senpai for two months" Ino answered.

"when will your mission start?" asked Tenten.

"tomorrow by sundown" replied Ino.

"well good luck on the mission" Tenten said as she put the cup down on the table and stood up.

"well I got to go I have to train with Neji and Lee see you later Ino" she said hugging the blonde before she left the house.

As soon as Tenten left, Ino sighed before she decided to wake up Sakura and Hinata and tell them about the mission they are having tomorrow.

The next day

Ino was walking down the village as she was heading towards the gate to meet up with her friends. When she arrived at the gates, she saw Sakura, Hinata, and her new sensei already there waiting for her.

"finally you're here what took you so much?" Sakura asked as she saw the blonde.

"sorry, but I had to tell my mom about the mission" Ino said.

"don't start you two, it's too early" Hinata said.

"let's go already we already lost five minutes of the mission" Kymmie said.

"sorry senpai" Ino said.

"it's alright" Kymmie said as they walked out of the gate to start their mission.

Unknown to the kunoichis, they were being watched by pairs of eyes.

As they were walking, Hinata stopped walking and looked behind her.

'_what's this feeling I'm sensing' _she thought.

"Hinata" Sakura said as she stopped walking as well to stand next to her.

"you sense it too?" Hinata asked.

"yeah, we have to be very cautious" Sakura said.

"right" Sakura said.

"Ino you sense it too right?" Kymmie asked.

"yeah, seems we're not the only ones here" Ino said.

As Sakura and Hinata walked towards them and the four continued their walk.

While the girls were walking, it began to rain.

"damnit why did it have to rain" Kymmie said.

"we need to find a place to stay till the rain stops" Hinata said.

"yeah, looks like it's not going to stop" Sakura said.

"alright let's go" Kymmie said.

So the four began to find a place to stay until they came across a cave.

"hey look a cave, let's go stay there for the night" Ino said.

"alright let's get in" Kymmie said. So the four went inside the cave.

As soon as they were in, Kymmie began to check around the area before she came back with the girls.

"seems the cave is safe" she said.

Then Kymmie heard something outside, so she went out to check it out. As soon as Kymmie went to check the noise the girls stayed there to wait for the older kunoichi to return.

"I guess we should make a fire and wait for Kymmie to come back" Hinata said. As soon as Hinata said that, they saw the lights inside the cave coming on, surprising them.

"what the hell?" Ino asked.

"what is going on…AHH" screamed Sakura as something grabbed her and pulled her away from the others.

"SAKURA" shouted Ino and Hinata then something grabbed Hinata and pulled her away as well.

"AHH" she shouted.

"HINATA" Ino shouted.

Then she decided to go out to tell Kymmie when a huge rock closed the cave entrance and she heard a chuckle from behind, so she turned around.

"who's there?" she asked

"how rude of me un the names Deidara un" said a blond haired male wearing a black cloak with red clouds all around it.

'_akatsuki'_ thought Ino as she noticed the uniform.

"where are my friends? what do you want?" she asked.

"don't worry my dear un you're friends are fine un my friends are with them as we speak yeah" Deidara said.

"your friends? What are they doing to them?" Ino asked.

"you'll find out soon enough yeah" Deiadara replied.

"what does that mean?" Ino asked.

And she got no reply.

"hey answer my question" she said getting irritated.

"art is a thing of beauty is it not un" Deidara said.

"you haven't answered my question what do you want? And are the akatsuki doing to my friends?" Ino asked.

"ah so you've heard of us" Deidara said smirking.

"that's good un, now to answer you're first question what I want is you my dear Ino and for your second question Itachi and Sasori are busy with Hinata and Sakura for the entire night" he said.

"what are they doing to them? And how do you my name?" Ino asked.

" the Akatsuki knows everyone in every village un" Deidara said.

"Deidara right?" Ino asked.

And Deidara nodded his head.

"where did your buddies take them?" Ino asked.

"I don't know un" Deidara said shrugging his shoulders. Then Ino took out a kunai from her kunai pouch, but Deidara stopped her.

"you wouldn't dare try to attack me un, if you do then your friends will die un"

"what?" Ino asked as she put her kunai away.

"that's right Ino one move and it's good-bye to your friends" Deidara said smirking.

Sighing in defeat Ino decided to ask the older blond.

"where are we?"

"we're in one of the Akatsuki's hideout " replied Deidara.

"so it's just you and your two buddies right?" Ino asked.

"right un" replied Deidara.

"so where should I stay if your friends have my friends?" Ino asked.

"in my room" answered Deidara.

"there's no way in hell I'm going to sleep with you" Ino said.

"too bad love yeah" said Deidara as he grabbed Ino and threw her over his shoulder and took her to his room.

After he got to his room, he pushed her on the bed and went on top of her.

"hey get off " Ino said trying to push him off.

"I will un if you cooperate and sleep with me un we won't do anything, but sleep yeah" Deidara said.

"fine I'll cooperate now get off" Ino said.

And Deidara got off of her and went to the door, but before he can open the door he said.

"you can wear some clothes to sleep un you can find some in the closet un" before he opened the door and left the room, leaving Ino alone in the room.

After he left, Ino got off of the bed and went to the closet. And she took out a white buttoned blouse with red clouds all over it.

'_I guess I have no choice'_ she thought sighing before she took off her clothes and put on the blouse before buttoned up the blouse.

As soon as she finished buttoning up, she began to think.

'_what should I do? I hope Sakura and Hinata are alright'_ she thought.

Before she went on the bed and laid down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

When Deidara came back in his room, he saw Ino already asleep.

'_she must be tired'_ he thought as he climbed on the bed and fell asleep next to the blonde haired female.

The next day

Ino woke up.

'_was it all a bad dream'_ she thought.

Then she turned around to see Deidara sleeping next to her.

'_I guess it wasn't a dream'_ she thought.

As she got out of bed to look for her clothes.

'_where are my clothes' _she thought as she couldn't find her clothes.

"looking for something un?" said a voice.

'_oh crap don't tell me he's awake'_ she thought as she turned around to see Deidara already awake.

"well are you going to answer my question un or are you just going to stand there staring at me un?" Deidara asked sitting on the bed.

"where are my clothes?" Ino asked.

"they're in the closet un" replied Deidara as he got up from the bed, went towards the closet, opened it, grabbed Ino's clothes and handed it to her.

"thanks" Ino said as she took her clothes.

"get dressed" Deidara said as he went to the bathroom to change.

After Deidara went into the bathroom, Ino began to change.

After she was done dressing, she left the room.

'_I have to get Sakura and Hinata, look for Kymmie and leave this place' _she thought as she went to look for her friends.

As she was walking, she saw Sasori and Itachi , both members of the Akatsuki, there.

'_shit I hope they don't see me' _she thought.

"you can stop hiding girl" Itachi said

'_crap they saw me'_ Ino thought.

"you can stop trying to hide" Sasori said.

So Ino stopped trying to hide and walked towards the two members.

"where are my friends?" she asked.

"they're asleep at the moment" Sasori said.

"what did you two do to them?" Ino asked.

"it is a very private manner that you have no business to know" Itachi said.

"it is my business to know when it involves my best friends" Ino said.

Then she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"there you are un" said a voice.

'_not him again'_ Ino thought as she turned her head to see Deidara there.

"Deidara" said both Sasori and Itachi as they saw their blond haired friend.

"Sasori un, Itachi un" said Deidara nodding to his two friends.

"Ino dear this is Sasori" he said pointing at the red head.

"and this is Itachi" he said pointing at the raven.

"are my friends okay?" Ino asked.

"they are" replied Sasori.

"I want to see them" Ino said.

"you best control your woman Deidara" Itachi said. As he and Sasori stood up from the table and left the room.

"hey let go off me" Ino said.

"fine un" Deidara said as he let her go.

As soon as Deidara let go off Ino, Sasori and Itachi came back in the room carrying Sakura and Hinata over their shoulders.

"HEY LET US GO" shouted the two medics.

"oh my god Sakura, Hinata you're okay" Ino said.

"Ino" said both Sakura and Hinata.

As the three kunoichis ran to each other and began to hug one another at the same time.

"aw what a nice reunion un" Deidara said while Sasori and Itachi began to roll their eyes.

"what did those two do to you?" Ino asked as she and the two medics pulled away from their hug.

"they took something from us" Sakura said.

"what did they took?" Ino asked.

"something very important to us" Hinata said.

"what? Tell me what they took?" Ino asked.

"our virginity" said both medics.

"WHAT" shouted Ino as she began to glare at Sasori and Itachi.

"Deidara from the looks of it, you haven't claimed her yet" Sasori said.

"she's stubborn un" Deidara said.

"hn" said Itachi.

"oh well un" Deidara said.

Then both Sasori and Itachi went behind Sakura and Hinata, grabbed them and threw them over their shoulders again.

"HEY PUT US DOWN YOU BASTARDS" shouted Sakura.

"PLEASE NOT AGAIN" shouted Hinata

As the two were being carried away leaving Deidara and Ino alone again.

'_we really need to get out of here'_ Ino thought as she saw her friends being carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Back in Konoha

Kakashi was outside of the bookstore reading one of his favorite orange book when he saw Kitty coming out of the bookstore from the corner of his eyes.

"must you read that dumb book around children?" Kitty asked as she saw Kakashi.

"first of all it's not a dumb book, it's a work of art and second I don't see any children around here" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book.

"whatever" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"so what are you doing in the bookstore?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm just here to pick up a book that I ordered two days ago" Kitty said showing the silver haired jounin the bag of books.

"I'm guessing more poetries" Kakashi said.

"you got that right" Kitty said.

"I see" Kakashi said.

"well I'll see you later" Kitty said as she turned around about to walk away, but was stopped.

"wait Kitty"

And the red head turned around to face Kakashi.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could come over to my place to have a look on some of my injuries" Kakashi said.

"Why? Couldn't you go to the hospital to get it check?" Kitty asked.

"I don't feel comfortable in the hospital" Kakashi said.

"Why? Is the famous copycat ninja afraid of some doctors?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just uncomfortable with the way they never let me have my books" Kakashi said.

"whatever you Hatake" Kitty said rolling her eyes and smirking.

'_damn she's hot'_ Kakashi thought.

"Anyway are you coming over or what?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess I could come over" Kitty said shrugging her shoulders before she turned around and walked away not noticing the look of lust in Kakashi's eyes.

'_let the fun begin'_ he thought smirking underneath his mask before following the red headed medic nin.

Back with the Akatsuki

Ino was sitting down, watching as Deidara cooked breakfast.

"so are you going to let the three of us go anytime soon?" she asked.

"no un" replied Deidara not turning around.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because we are never going to let you go for a long time un you belong to us un" Deidara said.

"listen buddy, my friends and I are not some property" Ino said getting enraged.

"Too bad cutie un you and your friends belong to us un" Deidara said.

"I can't believe this first I had to comfort Sakura and Hinata from their broken hearts by requesting a mission and now we're stuck here with the organization that killed my sensei" Ino said.

"Sakura and Hinata were heartbroken un? Who broke their hearts?" Deidara asked.

"why do you care?" Ino asked.

"I don't care, but one thing for sure Sasori and Itachi won't stop till Sakura and Hinata accept them un" Deidara said.

"well I'm not telling" Ino said.

"have it your way un" Deidara said shrugging his shoulders before he put two plates on the table with food on it.

"fine I'll tell you, Sakura and Hinata were in love with Sasuke and Naruto ever since we were little, but the guys broke their hearts because Sasuke and Naruto are together so that's why they're heartbroken" Ino said.

"I see so you were trying to help them" Deidara said.

"Yeah, but now look here we are, stuck here with you three" Ino said sighing.

"can I ask you something?" Deidara asked.

"Whatever ask it's not like I have any choice" Ino said.

"why can't those guys notice your friends un?" Deidara asked.

"Well to start off Naruto is so oblivious he never once notice Hinata because he's always giving attention to Sakura and as for Sasuke, he's been rejecting Sakura and every other girls in the village since he only had eyes for Hinata" Ino said.

"Deidara" Itachi said as he and Sasori came back into the room with Hinata and Sakura wearing different clothings.

Sakura was wearing a short leather skirt, with fishnet leggings underneath, a leather belly button shirt, and long black boots.

Hinata was wearing a short black leather sleeveless dress, fishnet leggings as well, one fishnet sleeve on her left arm, and black high heel shoes.

And both girls were wearing the very familiar black cloak with red clouds all around it, but both cloaks were not buttoned.

"Yeah un?' Deidara asked without staring at them because if he did, he'd be staring at the girls and Sasori and Itachi would kill him.

"we're leaving" Sasori said.

"right un" Deidara said as he stood up and turned to face Ino.

"Ino-chan your new clothes are on the bed, feel free to wear them if you wish" he said.

"So is there anyway for you guys to release us?" Sakura asked.

"No" Sasori said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"You belong to us" Itachi said.

"WHAT" shouted both Hinata and Sakura.

"funny that's the same reaction I made when I was first captured" came a voice.

And the three kunoichis and Akatsuki members turned around to see Tenten and Kymmie there standing with Kisame and Hidan.

"Tenten? Kymmie?" asked the three medics.

"Yo" Kymmie said grinning at them.

"Hey girls" Tenten said waving at them.

"Tenten, what are you doing here? And Kymmie weren't you looking for that noise?" Ino asked.

"Oh that? It turns out that it was Hidan doing his stupid Jashin praying again" Kymmie said.

"Hey bitch it's not stupid" Hidan said.

"I'm Kisame's girlfriend" Tenten said.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Sakura.

"You got that right" Tenten said.

"So are you Hidan's girlfriend?" asked Hinata staring at Kymmie.

"Damn straight" Kymmie said.

"we better go" Sasori said.

But before Sasori and Itachi can go anywhere, they knocked out Sakura and Hinata, carried them, and took them to their rooms leaving the others in the room.

"Why the hell would they knock them out?" Ino asked.

"They want Sakura and Hinata to rest for a while until they return" Tenten replied

"Hold the phone, Deidara why didn't you knock out Ino?" Kymmie asked staring at Deidara.

"I didn't want to" lied Deidara.

"you sissy, you haven't fucked her have you?" Hidan asked.

"Shut up" Deidara said.

"you idiot" Kisame said shaking his head.

But before Deidara could say anything, Sasori and Itachi came back into the room.

"Let's go Deidara" Itachi said.

"Fine un" Deidara said as he, Itachi, and Sasori left the cave.

"How the hell did you two get freed?" Ino asked staring at Kymmie and Tenten.

"Simple all we have to do was to complete a mating ritual that the Akatsuki have" Tenten said.

"Plus we fell for them" Kymmie said.

"So how come Deidara didn't claim you?" she asked.

"I didn't let him" Ino said.

"So the ones that lost their virginities were Sakura and Hinata?" Kymmie asked.

"Right" Ino said.

"This can't be good unless you three lose your virginities, you can't escape" Tenten said.

"what do you mean we can't escape if we don't lose our virginities?" Ino asked.

"In order for the mating ritual to be complete, you have to choose your virginity and have a choice to accept the one that you lost it to or to reject them. Otherwise you can't be set free if you haven't completed the ritual" Kymmie said.

"Since both of your friends lost theirs yesterday, they have to make a choice if they accept Sasori and Itachi or reject them" Kisame said.

"So how is this stupid ritual work?" Ino asked.

"The first part is losing your virginity by fucking you on the first night, the second part of the ritual is the new clothes and the acceptance of the new clothing, the last part is the decision time" Hidan said.

"Ino you have to give yourself to Deidara before next week" Tenten said.

"If I don't by then what would happen?" Ino asked.

"You'll be stuck here for the rest of your life" Kymmie said.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way in hell I'm going to lose my virginity to that art freak" Ino said.

"If you don't, you and your friends are stuck here for good" Kisame said.

"For good?" Ino asked.

And the two pairs nodded their heads.

'_what will I do? Give myself to that murderer? Or not'_ Ino thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

In Konoha

Kitty was in the kitchen making some breakfast, when Naruto came in the kitchen.

"Morning Kitty" he said as he sat down.

"Morning Naru-chan" Kitty said.

"Where were you yesterday Kitty? I didn't see you all day yesterday" Naruto asked.

"I was at the hospital all day and I had the night shift that's all" half-lied Kitty while blushing about what really happen.

"Okay then" Naruto said shrugging his shoulder.

"So how's your date with Sasuke? What time did you get home last night?" Kitty asked changing the subject and making Naruto blush.

"Well, it went well and I got home at two in the morning" replied the still blushing blond.

"Aww isn't that sweet" Kitty said causing the blush on Naruto's cheek deepened. And she put two plates on the table and the two sibling began to eat their breakfast.

Somewhere else

Sasuke was eating breakfast after having a nice, refreshing shower, when he heard a knock on his front door. Sighing he stood up from the table and headed to the door to answer it. When he answered the door, he sighed again when he saw his former genin instructor there.

"Yo" Kakashi said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to make a visit on my favorite student" Kakashi replied.

"hn" came Sasuke reply to that before letting the former instructor inside.

"So tell me Sasuke how are you and Naruto doing?" Kakashi asked.

"fine" replied the Uchiha.

"Good, good to know" Kakashi said.

"What do you really want? I know it's not for a 'visit' so what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"No wonder you're a genius" Kakashi said before taking a deep breath.

"I claimed Kitty yesterday" he said.

"you claimed her? How did you claim her?" Sasuke asked.

"tricked her into healing my wounds" Kakashi said.

"The dobe is going to kill you, you know that right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know, but I always loved her and I can protect her. Besides Kitty tried to kill you plenty of times when you claimed her innocent little brother" Kakashi said.

"don't remind me" groaned Sasuke as he recalled the time he and Naruto told her about them being together.

Flashback

_Sasuke was running away from a very enraged Kitty, who was carrying a giant mallet with her, as she chased after the raven._

"_Get back here you bastard" she said._

"_I LOVE NARUTO" shouted Sasuke._

"_I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE TOMATOES, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAINT NARUTO" shouted Kitty_

"_he asked for it" Sasuke muttered._

"_WHAT WAS THAT" shouted Kitty before throwing the mallet away and went running towards him with her fist filled with chakra._

'_**crap'**__ thought Sasuke._

_As the two continued the chase around the village_

End of flashback

"And after she caught up with you, she beat the living shit out of you" Kakashi said.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked shaking his head.

"I need you to calm Naruto down while I explain to him about my intentions with his beloved sister" Kakashi said.

"forget it, I'm not helping you" Sasuke said.

"Really? Well I hope you don't mind if I show Kitty pictures of her beloved brother showering while you were spying on him" Kakashi said as he took out a picture and waved it in front of Sasuke.

"How'd you…?" began Sasuke.

"You don't want to know" Kakashi said.

"Fine you win" Sasuke said sighing in defeat.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout

Ino was pacing back and forth, thinking over what she was told about the ritual and what she would do.

"Ino are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"No, how can I be okay?" Ino asked.

"she was just asking, no need to have a cow" Kymmie said.

"How could you two do this to us? You betrayed our trust, Sakura, Hinata, and I trusted the two of you" Ino said.

"Sorry Ino, we didn't mean to betray you" Tenten said.

"Yeah, we would have thought Sasori, Itachi and Deidara would keep an eye out for you three until the time comes, but unfortunately Sasori and Itachi are just as impatient as Kisame and Hidan" Kymmie said.

"Hey you didn't say that the first time I fucked you" Hidan said.

"Tenten I don't think I should tell you what you said when I took you now do I" Kisame said.

"Shut up" said a blushing Tenten.

"If you keep provoking, you're not getting any tonight" Kymmie said glaring at her silver haired boyfriend.

"Whatever Kisame let's go and set some traps outside" Hidan said as he and Kisame walked out of the hideout leaving the girls alone.

"Ino quit being stubborn and accept your fate by giving yourself to Deidara" Kymmie said.

"And I said that I'm not going to" Ino said.

"Ino, you've seen how heartbroken Hinata and Sakura were when Naruto and Sasuke got together if they accept Itachi and Sasori, they'll forget about the guys that broke their hearts. Isn't that what you were trying to do? Isn't that why you requested a mission away from the village?" Tenten asked.

"Burn" came another voice and the three Kunoichis turned around to see Temari and Tobi coming in the hideout.

"Tobi is so happy to see you" Tobi said.

"Don't tell me…you were claimed by an Akatsuki member too right?" Ino asked.

"You're right" Temari said.

"Whatever, look I've said it once and I'll say it again I…will…never…giving myself…to…Deidara…EVER" shouted Ino the last part before leaving the room.

"She's still as stubborn as hell" Kymmie said.

"So she hasn't been claimed yet has she?" Temari asked.

And both Kymmie and Tenten nodded their heads.

"Sakura and Hinata were claimed yesterday by Sasori and Itachi" Tenten said.

"So I've heard" Temari said.

"Sasori-senpai and Itachi-senpai couldn't wait can they?" Tobi asked.

"No they can't" said the three kunoichis.

"So Temari, Kankuro and Gaara didn't suspect a thing right?" Kymmie asked.

"Nah, Kankuro is too busy trying to court Mekaila, while your brother is busy fucking Gaara's brain out" Temari said smirking.

"I did not want to know that last part" Kymmie said.

While Tenten and Temari began to giggle as Kymmie shakes her head while Tobi looks at them in confusion before he went outside to bother Kisame and Hidan.

Back in Konoha

Naruto and Kitty were walking down the village as they head towards the Hogake tower.

"I wonder what baa-chan wants us in her office?" Naruto asked.

"Why can't you stop calling her that?" Kitty asked.

"Cause she's old" Naruto asked.

"Yet you wonder why you come back home injured" Kitty said.

"Do you think it's a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Could be, we haven't been on a mission for days" Kitty said.

As the two Uzumaki sibling continued their way to the Hogake tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

When they arrived at the tower, they went in and headed straight to the Hogake office. When they got there, they saw Tsunade, sitting down, writing on a scroll.

"HEY BAA-CHAN" shouted Naruto only to get a book thrown at his head.

"Shut up gaki" Tsunade said as she looked up from her writing to stare at the siblings.

"You called for us Tsunade-sama?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I have called for you, but first we should wait for Kakashi and Sasuke to arrive" Tsunade said.

After she said that, the door was open as Sasuke came inside the office to see them.

"Sasuke-kun" Naruto said as he saw his seme.

"Naruto-chan?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his uke and Kitty.

"Yo, sorry I'm late I had to look for a lost cat" came a voice. Causing Tsunade, Kitty, Naruto, and Sasuke turn around to see Kakashi by the window and Kitty began to blush at his comment, going unnoticed by Naruto and Tsunade, but Sasuke.

"Ever heard of using the door?" Tsunade asked getting pissed.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever, anyway the reason why I've called you four here is because there has been sightings of the Akatsuki around the area" Tsunade said.

"The Akatsuki? Was Itachi in the area?" Sasuke asked. Causing worried looks appear on the faces of Kakashi, Naruto, and Kitty especially Naruto.

"We don't know that for sure. But I have a mission for you four to stop them from coming in the village" Tsunade said.

"normally I wouldn't send Naruto and Kitty seeing as how they're their targets, but with Kitty's excellence as a medic nin, her strength and her great speed, Kakashi's history in fighting the Akatsuki, and both yours and Naruto's excellent teamwork I know that you four can stop them" she said.

"This is a mission is an S-rank mission, stop them from coming is that understood" Tsunade said.

"Hai" said the leaf-nins.

"Good now go we have no time to waste, they were last seen crossing the border go over there and if you see them don't hesitate to confront them" Tsunade said.

"Right" Naruto said.

Before they disappeared from the office to start their mission.

At the Akatsuki base

Hidan was busy praying to Jashin, both Kisame and Tobi were playing cards while Tenten, Temari, and Kymmie were sitting on the couch, watching them and waiting for Ino to come out of the room.

"Why is Ino being so hard to get through?" Temari asked.

"Well you have to understand the situation here Temari, having to comfort your two best friends after being heartbroken at finding out their love interests are together, requesting a mission to help them, and being captured by the enemy isn't exactly her cup of tea" Tenten said.

"But Sakura and Hinata are beginning to accept Sasori and Itachi though so why can't Ino see that?" Temari asked.

"She harbors a grudge on the Akatsuki for the death of Asuma, her sensei before me" Kymmie said.

"I see, so she hasn't forgotten it" Temari said.

And the three Kunoichis continued to watch their boyfriends and they began to think of a way to convince their blonde haired friend to give in.

With Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara

"So why are we doing this?" Deidara asked staring at Sasori and Itachi.

"From what you've told us my foolish little brother and Naruto broke Sakura and my hime's hearts is that right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, so what does that have to do with whatever we're doing un?" Deidara asked.

"We're going to defend our beloveds' honor by making those two pay for what they have done" Sasori said.

"So why am I here un?" Deidara asked.

"We need someone to be the third person for this jutsu to work" Sasori said.

"Fine, but what about the fourth un?" Deidara asked.

"We got it all figured it out" Itachi said.

So the three of them stopped walking and stopped as they made some hand seals and transformed.

By the time they did finished their transformation, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kitty, and Naruto arrived to where they were.

"Sakura, Hinata, Ino? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We just got back from our mission" Sakura said.

"You have? Where's Kymmie?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's coming, she just had to do one little thing" Hinata said.

"Weren't you supposed to be back for two months?" Kitty asked.

"The mission was a cinch" Sakura said.

"Really? Isn't the Thunder village a little bit far from the Fire country?" Kakashi asked.

"It was a piece of cake un" Ino said.

"Did you just say 'un'?" Naruto asked eyebrows raised.

'_nice going Deidara'_ thought Sasori and Itachi glaring at the blond.

"Who are you three? It's clearly that you three are not who you say you are" Sasuke said.

"hn, very clever of you, seems you learned well from your older brother…Sasuke" Hinata said before transforming back into Itachi.

"So you two must be from the Akatsuki as well" Kakashi said staring at the Sakura and Ino imposters.

"Right you are" Sakura said before transforming back into Sasori.

"You do live up to up to your reputation un" Ino said smirking before transforming back to Deidara.

"You three again? We should have known" Naruto said glaring at them.

"Long time no see un" Deidara said. Before Sasuke and Naruto began to fight Itachi while Kakashi and Kitty began to fight Sasori and Deidara.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout

Ino came out of the room to see Kymmie, Temari, and Tenen each coming out of three rooms, wearing differing outfits.

Kymmie was wearing a black leather pants, a v-cut sleeveless black shirt, a mesh glove on her left hand, and black pants cut boots.

Temari was wearing a one long sleeve short dress, and long black boots.

Tenten was wearing a short-shorts, a black turtle neck belly button shirt, and black combat boots.

All three of them were wearing the black cloaks with the red clouds all over it.

'_Are every outfits black?'_ thought Ino as she stares at them.

"Tenten, Kymmie, Temari can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure Ino" Tenten said as the four of them went to Deidara's room to talk.

"What's up?" Kymmie asked.

"I've been thinking, and it's clear that we are never going to be set free until the ritual is over…so I've made up my mind, I'm giving myself to Deidara" Ino said.

"You positive that, that's your final answer? If it is there is no turning back" Temari said.

"I'm positive" Ino said.

"Alright then blondie, since Sakura and Hinata are out for another hour or so we're going to get you ready for you and Deidara to do it" Temari said as she, Tenten, and Kymmie went over to Ino, grabbed, and left the room with her.

'_I can do this, I have to otherwise we'll never be free'_ Ino thought as she was being dragged by the three kunoichis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

With the Konoha nins and the Akatsuki

Kitty was dodging Deidara's clay bombs, as she moved left and right.

"You can't escape my art un" Deidara said smirking as he made some clay birds and threw them at Kitty.

And Kitty continued to dodge them.

'_I'm not sure if I can keep up dodging his bombs, but I can't give up'_ she thought before she made a hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu" she said as five or more Kitty clones appeared and the clones jumped towards Deidara.

Kakashi was busy dealing with Sasori's puppets, as the red head moved a puppet to throw a kunai at Kakashi, but Kakashi dodge it.

'_Damn it how long till I can beat this guy' _he thought as he dodged another attack.

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Itachi, but they seem to be injured as they panted and sweated as they stared at Itachi.

"Is that the best you two can offer? Honestly I thought you'd be better than that especially you Sasuke" he said.

"Don't underestimate us brother, we're just getting started" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, prepare to get your ass kicked" Naruto said.

"Hn, bring it on then" Itachi said smirking.

As both Sasuke and Naruto began to go straight ahead to attack Itachi.

At the Akatsuki hideout

Temari, Tenten, and Kymmie were giving Ino a bath. Tenten was scrubbing Ino's body, Temari was putting shampoo on Ino's hair, and Kymmie was rinsing her.

"As soon as we're done bathing you, your nightgown is back in Deidara's room on the bed" Temari said.

"My nightgown? What do you mean my nightgown?" Ino asked.

"Before the guys captured you, we had to get you measured for the outfits and other clothes and we made your nightgowns" Kymmie said.

"You measured us? Without our permission?" Ino asked.

"Actually you did let us measure you; you let Kymmie measure you and the other two, I picked the cloths and Temari sewed them" Tenten said.

"So that's why you three disappeared for three days" Ino said.

"Exactly" Temari said.

"There all done" Kymmie said as she, Tenten, and Temari finished cleaning Ino.

And Tenten handed Ino a towel and Ino took the towel and wrapped it around her wet body.

"Alright then Ino we did our part in bathing you, now it's your turn to do your part, go to Deidara's room, put on the nightgown and don't leave the room until tomorrow" Kymmie said.

"Why tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Haven't you heard us the first time? Tonight you're giving yourself to Deidara, you will have your alone time for it" Temari said.

"But what about Sakura, Hinata, and you three and the three creeps while Art freak and I do it?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry, you let us take care of it" Kymmie said.

"Now go and get dressed" she said and Ino compline to her sensei's request and left the room to head to Deidara's room to get dressed.

When she arrived at the room, she saw a beautiful short, v-cut, spaghetti strapped nightgown there lying on the bed.

'_Wow, it's beautiful'_ she thought as she went over to the bed and picked up the nightgown, feeling it. Before she dropped towel and put on the nightgown.

Outside the room

Kymmie was listening by the door as Temari and Tenten looked at her with anxious expressions.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

"She put it on" Kymmie said.

"So what now? How are we going to leave them alone?" Temari said.

"I got it figure it out" Kymmie said as she walked towards them.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Let's go to Hidan's room, since the guys are still busy with whatever they are doing" Kymmie said as she and the other two turned to see their boyfriends still occupied with their things before they went to the Jashin lover's room.

Back with the Konoha nins and the Akatsuki

Kitty was running by the river trying to lure Deidara away from the others.

"I told you before and I'll say it again you can't escape un" Deidara said as he came flying on top of his giant clay bird.

"I'm not trying to escape" Kitty said as she stopped running to stare up at Deidara.

"I'll ask this once, what did you and those bastards do to my friends?" she asked.

"Nothing you should be concern about, the only thing you should be concern about is your life un" Deidara said as he made some more clay bombs and threw them at Kitty.

"Enjoy art as it exploded" he said as he made the clay explode in which Kitty escaped just in time.

'_Crap, how am I going to keep dodging them' _she thought then she got an idea as she got a kunai and wrapped it around a paper bomb.

"Take this" she said throwing towards him which resulted in Deidara getting one of his cloak sleeve torn off.

'_Well, well the fun is finally getting started' _he thought smirking as he stared down at Kitty.

"I see you're not giving up anytime soon un" he said.

"I'm not giving up" Kitty said glaring at him.

"You know they say that art is a thing of beauty to be admired, but I prefer that such a beauty like art should go…with a blast un" Deidara said.

"Allow me to demonstrate, you'll be my muse" he said as he made more clay birds and threw them at Kitty.

'_Oh shit'_ she thought with her widened as she dodged the bombs again.

'_got her'_ Deidara thought smirking as he saw one of his clay bomb on Kitty's shoulder.

'_Poor thing to distracted dodging my clay that you haven't noticed I made an extra sneak up on you'_ he thought

"Give up un?" he asked

"Never" Kitty said.

"Good for you, but unfortunately we're going to end our little fun un" Deidara said.

'_I don't like the sound of that'_ Kitty thought.

"Farewell…BOOM" Deidara said after he said that there was an explosion and Kitty went flying to a tree, knocking her unconscious.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was blocking another attack from one of Sasori's puppets.

"Is the legendary copy-nin getting tired?' Sasori asked as he moved his string as one of his puppets went to cut Kakashi, wounding him.

'_Damnit' _Kakashi thought wincing at the pain, but he ignored it as he continued to block the puppet.

Back with Kitty

As Deidara went down, he headed to the unconscious Kitty.

"I must say what you did almost got me, but unfortunately it is you who got it un" he said as he got closer to the red head, but as soon as he got closer he was send flying all the way to where Kakashi and Sasori were fighting.

"Don't be so sure of that" Kitty said as she got up.

"I've told you I will never give up" she said holding her injured shoulder.

"So you survived the blast un" Deidara said.

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but I don't give up so easily" Kitty said wincing as she held her shoulder.

"I may not have destroyed you like I planned, but you're weak with that injured shoulder un" Deidara said.

"Oh shut up" Kitty said glaring at him before disappearing.

'_Where did she go?' _Deidara thought.

But his question was answered when he was punched into the ground by Kitty's fist.

'_That'll teach him'_ Kitty thought smirking before wincing as she stared at her injured shoulder.

So she made her hand glow green as she began to heal her wound.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kitty said as she continued to heal her wound.

"Don't worry about me, worry about your fight with Sasori" she said.

"Alright" Kakashi said as he stared back at Sasori.

"Alright let's begin" he said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Very well it's your life" Sasori said as he got his puppets ready.

'_For Kitty and the village I'm willing'_ Kakashi thought.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke and Naruto were panting as they managed to injure Itachi.

"You finally managed to wound me, I'm impressed, but clearly you're not strong enough" he said.

"Won't you ever shut up" Naruto said.

"This time vengeance will be mine" Sasuke said.

As the two were about to attack him, but he disappeared before they could even get close to him.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked.

Just then Kakashi and Kitty appeared next to them and Kitty was still healing her shoulder.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he stared at his sister's injured shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little a wound nothing to worry about" Kitty said wincing at the pain.

"Itachi got away" Sasuke said as he faced Kakashi.

"So did Sasori and Deidara, during our fight Sasori disappear and Kitty and I went to look for Deidara's body and he was gone" Kakashi said.

Just then they heard a poof and the four turned around to see Katsuyu, Tsunade's slug summon, there.

"I have a request from Lady Tsunade" she said.

"What is it Katsuyu?" Kitty asked.

"Lady Tsunade has requested that Kitty should return back to the village, the hospital needs you to help" Katsuyu said.

Kitty looked back to see the guys before saying.

"I have to go, I'm needed at the hospital"

"Don't worry Kitty, we're going to get the girls back from the Akatsuki" Naruto said.

Kitty smiled at them before turning back to see Katsuyu.

"Alright, I'll be there tell Tsunade-senpai that the guys are going to get Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Kymmie back from the Akatsuki" she said.

"I shall do that, now we must hurry back there's lots of injured shinobis that need medical attention" Katsuyu said.

"Right" Kitty said nodding her head before she turned to face the guys.

"Good luck and be careful" she said before she and Katsuyu disappeared.

Back at the Akatsuki hide out

Temari, Tenten, and Kymmie came out of Hidan's room to find Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell are they?" Kymmie asked.

Her question was answered as she and the other two felt arms wrap around their waists, pulling them into hard chests.

"Guess that answers your question" Temari said as she felt Tobi's mask against her neck.

"There you are where the hell did you three come from?" Kymmie asked.

"Chill bitch, we were just wondering the same thing" Hidan said before kissing Kymmie's neck making her moan.

"Where did you go?" Kisame asked.

"We were with Ino the whole time" Tenten said.

"So what happened?" Kisame asked.

"She made up her mind and agreed to give herself to Deidara" Tenten said.

"YAY" shouted Tobi making Hidan and Kymmie stopped what they were doing.

Just then the boulder was moved and the pairs looked ahead to see Sasori, Itachi and Deidara coming in.

"You're back" Temari said.

"Yeah un" Deidara said.

As Sasori and Itachi walked passed them, to go to their rooms ready to wake up Sakura and Hinata.

"Before you two go and decide to have your way with your beloveds, we have to inform you to take them to the other base for the rest of the night" Temari said.

"Why is that?" Sasori asked.

"Deidara-senpai is going to get lucky tonight" Tobi said.

"So, the girl agreed to give herself to Deidara" Itachi said.

"Exactly" Kymmie said.

"Very well, we'll leave immediately as soon as we get Sakura and Hinata" Itachi said before he went inside his room.

"We'll meet you half-way" Sasori said as he followed Itachi's example as he too went to his room.

"Well you heard them; let's go to the next base" Kisame said as he and Tenten left the cave.

"BYE SENPAI" Tobi shouted as he and Temari followed Kisame and Tenten's example as they too left the cave.

"Well, what do you say? Shall we go to the base and fuck or fuck on the way to the base?" Hidan asked.

"Why not do both?" Kymmie asked smirking.

As the two left the base to go to the other base following the other pairs, after they left Sasori and Itachi came out of their rooms carrying two unconscious kunoichis, Itachi had Hinata in his arms carrying her bridal style, while Sasori had Sakura thrown over his shoulder.

They turned to stare at Deidara, before they left the cave with their chosen mates.

As soon as they were gone, Deidara went to his room to get ready for the big night he and Ino are about to have.


End file.
